RIO: Intercambio de destino
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: Secuela de "El llanto y la alegría". En esta historia Blu regresa del mundo de los ángeles al mundo de los humanos, sin embargo, regresa con una apariencia inesperada. Nuestro héroe se verá obligado a luchar por su amor y recuperar lo que le pertenece por derecho. ¿Podrá lograrlo? Rating M: escenas sugestivas y violencia.
1. La primera metamorfósis

**Bienvenidos, les presento otra secuela, a trabajar.**

**Capítulo 1: La primera metamorfósis.**

"¡Aaaarrrrrggghhhh!" – Blu estaba sufriendo cambios que lo mataban de dolor.

"¡Hey!" – le gritó una guacamaya hembra escarlata – "¿Estás bien?"

Blu en lugar de contestarle, por estar fuera de control, intentó atacarla, pero ella lo esquivó, tomó una piedra y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Oh dios mío!" – gritó la hembra horrorizada – "¡Lo maté!"

Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inmóvil de nuestro héroe azul, y se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando.

"Uf… menos mal, sigue vivo" – suspiró la chica, quien inmediatamente, y con bastante esfuerzo, logró levantarlo y lo llevó a su madriguera.

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

"¡Lo hiciste increíble!" – exclamó Perla, respirando agitadamente luego de aquella sesión de sexo que había compartido con Iván – "Pero… ¿me dejaste embarazada?"

"No sé…"

"¿Fue adentro?"

"Sí, adentro"

"Entonces quizás esté…"

"Shh, no sigas, que sea una sorpresa" – susurró Iván, y se quedó dormido junto a su nueva esposa.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Jill, la guacamaya escarlata, despertó y vio que Blu seguía durmiendo como un bebé. Le causó gracia y no pudo evitar reír un poco. A su lado estaba Laura, su hija, que también seguía dormida.

"Laura, despierta" – le dijo ella, moviéndola – "Laura"

La pequeña no se despertó.

"Maldición… ¿por qué siempre las madres deben encargarse de todo?"

Jill batió sus alas y se dirigió al árbol más cercano para buscar el desayuno. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con frutas envueltas en una gran hoja. Blu y Laura seguían durmiendo. Se hartó de eso, así que despertó a Laura moviéndola bruscamente.

"¿Mmmmm?" – gimió Laura, somnolienta – "¿Qué pasa?"

"Es hora de desayunar" – le dijo.

"Ah… bueno…" – murmuró, luego emitió un fuerte bostezo – "¿Qué trajiste?"

"Tu favorito y mi favorito, mangos"

Laura se puso de pie y vio a Blu.

"¡Por las plumas de San Volador!" – gritó asustada – "¿Pero quién es este sujeto?"

"No sé… lo encontré anoche" – contestó Jill, tratando de mantener la calma.

"¿Y qué hacías afuera de noche? Mamá, sabes que es muy peligroso, hay depredadores y aves pervertidas en todos lados" – comentó Laura, preocupada por su madre.

"Es que lo vi tan… triste…"

"¿Triste? ¿Por qué?"

"No sé, no le pregunté, es que cuando quería hacerlo me atacó"

"¡Ah, te ataca y encima lo traes aquí! ¡Esto es genial!" – Laura se enfadó.

"Tranquila, estoy segura de que no era su intención" – dijo Jill, bastante optimista.

"¿Así que estaba muy triste y lo trajiste aquí?" – preguntó Laura, aún tenía sus dudas sobre este extraño.

Jill miró a Blu.

"Que sujeto tan extraño" - opinó Laura - "Su cuerpo es raro"

"Mmm… tienes razón, mira sus garras y sus plumas, no es normal"

"¿Será un extraterrestre?" – Laura también tenía sus dudas.

"No digas tonterías, hay que despertarlo"

Jill se acercó feliz a Blu y lo empujó suavemente. Él se estremeció visiblemente, murmurando: "¿P-Perla?"

"No, yo soy Jill. Es hora de levantarse"

Blu parpadeó varias veces con sus ojos totalmente negros y vio dos aves frente a él.

Laura se echó hacia atrás y se pegó a la pared.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Qué eres? Mamá, ¿has visto sus ojos?"

Blu sintió vergüenza, era un fenómeno, se dio vuelta y se quedó en silencio.

"Va a tomar algún tiempo para acostumbrarse, Laura. Sé que da miedo, pero por favor, trata de aceptarlo, es por su bien" – dijo Jill, cariñosa.

Laura calmó sus nervios poco a poco, pero estaba preocupada por esas inmensas garras que se veían más afiladas que un cuchillo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" – preguntó Jill, interesada.

"Blu" – la voz de nuestro héroe contenía mucho miedo.

"Ah, Blu, bonito nombre, yo soy Jill, y ella es Laura, mi hija"

Jill notó que Laura no decía nada, así que le pisó la pata de una forma discreta.

"Ejem… yo soy Laura, un placer…"

"¿Nos cuentas qué te pasó?" – Jill se sentó frente a Blu.

"No… es una historia muy larga... y muy triste…" – murmuró Blu, mientras que algunas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

"Cuéntanos, quizá podamos ayudarte" – suplicó Jill.

"Bueno… mi esposa había sido secuestrada por unos contrabandistas y un halcón, cuando la salvé, descubrimos que había perdido su embarazo por el maltrato que recibió, nos separamos. Unos meses después me suicidé por el dolor que sufría, pero mágicamente volví a la vida pero en esta forma extraña, y aquí estoy…" – Blu relató su historia brevemente.

Silencio…

Más silencio…

"¡JAJAJAJJAA!" – Laura estalló en risas – "¡Te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza!" – exclamó, Jill le pisó la pata otra vez – "¡Ay ay ay!"

"¡Laura, cállate!" – exclamó ella – "¡Es una historia muy interesante!"

Laura no dijo ni una palabra al oír eso.

"¿Y cómo se llamaba tu esposa?"

"Perla"

Jill se quedó pensando.

"Lo peor de todo, es que ahora ella cree que estoy muerto y mis hijos también. Tengo que reunirme con ellos"

"¡Espera, pero todavía no nos conocemos ni nada de eso!" – exclamó Jill.

Blu suspiró.

"De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres saber?"

"¿Qué edad tienes?" – preguntó Jill, Laura la miró como sorprendida.

"La verdad… no lo recuerdo…" – contestó él – "¿Tú?"

"Veintidós" – contestó ella, sonriendo.

"Ah, todavía eres joven"

"Tú también pareces joven, de mi edad"

"Mamá, ¿podemos hablar un segundo a solas?"

Antes de que Jill pudiera contestar, Laura la tomó del ala y se la llevó.

"¿Pero qué pretendes?" – preguntó Laura.

"No te entiendo"

"¡Oh, vamos, mamá! ¡Le has preguntado su edad!"

"¿Y qué?"

"¡Te gusta!"

"Te equivocas, que sólo le pregunte su edad no quiere decir que me guste"

Y así ellas dos siguieron con su bla bla bla… bla bla bla, y más bla.

Salteémonos el bla bla bla de Laura y Jill.

"No quiero interrumpirlas, chicas, pero necesito encontrar a mi esposa, ¿alguna idea de dónde estoy?"

"En Río de Janeiro" – contestó Jill.

"Amh… ya sé que estamos en Río de Janeiro" – dijo Blu, y Jill se sintió torpe – "Me refiero en qué parte de la selva nos encontramos"

"¡Ah, estamos al norte!" – Jill se apresuró a contestar – "¿Quieres un poco de esto?" – le preguntó, ofreciéndole uno de los mangos que había traído.

"Gracias" – dijo Blu – "Ahora necesito saber como voy a volver con mi esposa"

"Oh... supongo que eso es un misterio…" – murmuró Jill – "¿Tienes alguna idea?"

"No lo sé…"

Pasaban las horas, y Blu seguía pensando como iba a explicarle a Perla de su regreso. Era algo imposible de explicar.

"¿Qué demonios haré?"

* * *

**Aquí termina este capítulo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Puñalada

**Capítulo 2: Puñalada.**

Amanecía…

"¡Buenos días!" – gritó Jill, despertando a Blu de un susto.

"¡No me despiertes así!" – exclamó enojado.

"Vale, lo siento, es que estoy algo… emocionada" – comentó.

"¿Emocionada? ¿Por qué?" – preguntó él, sacudiéndose algo de tierra.

"¡Ya quiero verte junto a tu esposa otra vez!" – contestó alentadoramente.

"Oh… creo que para eso aún falta mucho…" - murmuró él – "¿Qué le pasó a tu esposo? ¿Por qué no está aquí con ustedes?"

"Oh… yo nunca tuve esposo…" – contestó Jill, y Blu miró a su pequeña hija, Laura.

"¿Y cómo explicas eso?" – preguntó Blu, señalando a la pequeña.

"Un día había bebido mucho con un amigo… fuimos a su madriguera… y bueno… creo que ya te imaginas el resto" – contestó ella, avergonzada.

"¿No se hizo cargo por dejarte embarazada?"

"De hecho nunca se lo dije…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no estaba enamorada de él, fue la bebida la que provocó todo…"

"Entiendo"

"Bueno, vayamos al grano, tenemos que encontrar a tu esposa" – dijo Jill, volviéndose seria.

"Cierto" – Blu estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Tienes un plan?"

"Escucha, Jill" – dijo Blu, tomando sus alas – "Sé lo mucho que te importa mi situación, pero tengo que hacer esto solo, es mi esposa, mi familia, y lo más importante, es mi destino estar con ella, lo siento, pero no puedes acompañarme"

"Pero Blu… yo… yo quiero ayudarte…" – murmuraba ella, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar

"Quieres, pero no puedes" – dijo él – "Prométeme que te quedarás aquí y cuidarás de tu hija"

"Yo… lo prometo…"

Blu se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

"Gracias por ayudarme en lo que pudiste" – le dijo él, luego rompió el abrazo y salió volando.

"Lo voy a extrañar…" – pensó Jill, y una lágrima se movía por sus mejillas.

* * *

"Hijos, acérquense a mí" – dijo Perla, y sus tres hijos, Lisandro, Pablo y Sofía se acercaron a su madre.

"¿Qué sucede, mamá?" – le preguntó Sofía.

"Tengo algo muy importante que decirles"

"¿Qué es?" – Lisandro esperaba malas noticias.

La sonrisa de Perla creció, extendió sus alas y exclamó:

"¡Estoy embarazada de nuevo!"

Lisandro, Pablo y Sofía, en lugar de decir algo al respecto, se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no están felices?"

"Sí, lo estamos" – contestó Sofía – "Sólo que no queremos que suceda otra vez lo anterior…" – murmuró.

"Oh, tranquila, hija, no me pasará nada" – aseguró.

Iván apareció desde arriba y aterrizó junto a Perla.

"Hijos, les presento a su padrastro"

* * *

"Perla… siento que estás disfrutando de una gran alegría, y yo no estoy a tu lado para disfrutarlo también…" – pensaba Blu – "Mi amada Perla… ¿dónde estarás?"

* * *

"Ahora que estamos a solas puedo charlar contigo" – dice Sofía, sentándose en una rama junto a su madre.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Perla.

"¿Por qué él?" – preguntó Sofía.

"Porque lo amo"

"Lo amas más que a nuestro verdadero padre, ¿verdad?"

"Yo…" – Perla pensó su respuesta por unos segundos – "Creo que sí…"

* * *

Blu sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, es como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón. Pudo escuchar la voz de Stark en su mente.

"Blu, si no te das prisa ella te olvidará para siempre"

* * *

**El capítulo fue corto, lo sé.**

**El siguiente será más largo, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	3. El primer encuentro

**Capítulo 3: El primer encuentro.**

**Al día siguiente…**

Perla e Iván llegaron al centro de conservación ambiental y entraron por una ventana. Aterrizaron sobre el sofá.

"¡Hola!" – saludaron Tulio y Linda, bajando por la escalera.

Perla sonrió.

"¡Sí, hola!" – saludó Fernando desde la sala de estar, en donde jugaba al F.E.A.R 3 con Alan en la Xbox.

"¿Quieren comer algo?"

Perla chilló.

"Lo tomaré como un sí" – dijo el doctor, sirviendo café, chocolatada y un montón de medialunas.

Comieron un largo rato, hasta que Tulio se centró en el principal tema.

"¿Se puede saber la razón de su visita?" – preguntó el doctor.

Perla chilló, voló y aterrizó junto a la mano de Tulio.

"¿Quieres unos mimos?" – preguntó Tulio, acariciando la cabeza de la guacamaya, pero Perla chilló, tomó el dedo índice del doctor y lo colocó en su vientre.

"Ah… ya entiendo… así que este joven muchacho te ha hecho feliz…" – murmuró Tulio, apenado al ver que Perla ya no estaba interesada en Blu – "Ven conmigo, Perla, te llevaré a hacerte la ecografía"

Ella se subió al hombro de Tulio.

"¿Quieres venir a ver?" – le preguntó Perla a Iván.

"Bueno, si tú quieres, yo voy" – respondió él, siguiéndolos.

* * *

**En la clínica…**

"Muy bien, empecemos" – dijo Tulio, y pasó un aparato sobre el vientre de Perla, provocándole cosquillas – "Veo algo"

Perla miró hacia la pantalla.

"Sí, es un huevo"

* * *

**Anochecía…**

Blu aterrizó en una rama para descansar un poco, pero sin que se lo espere, sus pensamientos se centraron en Jill.

"Pobre muchacha" – pensó – "Cuidar a una pequeña sin el padre"

"Blu, deja de pensar en ella, tienes que encontrar a Perla antes de que sea tarde" – dijo Stark por su mente.

"¡Sí, de acuerdo, allá voy!" – exclamó, y salió volando a toda prisa.

* * *

"Mi hermosa Perlita, te quiero tanto…" – susurró Iván, besándola en el pico.

"Yo también, Iván, te amo" – susurró ella, apretando su pico.

"Voy a buscar la cena, comeremos, y quizás luego tú y yo…" – susurró él, posando sus alas en las caderas de Perla – "Quizá podríamos divertirnos un poco en la noche"

"Mmm… buena idea…" – susurró ella, seductora.

Iván salió volando para buscar el desayuno.

Perla se acercó al lago y comenzó a ponerse guapa para la noche que le esperaba con Iván, hasta que escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos.

"¿Iván, eres tú?"

Desde los arbustos surgió un pájaro muy extraño.

"Emh… ¿hola?" – saludó ella.

"Hola, ¿no me reconoces?"

"La verdad… es que no…" – contestó Perla, asustada – "¿Tú eres…?"

"Yo soy… ¡AAARRRGGGHHH!" – Blu chilló de dolor.

"¡Blu, si no haces que ella se enamore de ti volverás a ser un espíritu, date prisa!" – gritó Stark en su mente.

Perla escapó.

"¡No, Perla, espera!" – gritó Blu, persiguiéndola, hasta acorralarla contra el tronco de un árbol.

"¡Por favor, no me lastimes!" – gritó ella, aterrada.

"¿Lastimarte, y dime por qué te lastimaría?"

Perla, en lugar de contestar, le escupió en la cara y salió volando, pero Blu agarró sus patas y la derribó al suelo sin prestarle atención a la fuerza que había usado, ella gimió de dolor.

"¡Uy, perdón, no quise hacerte daño!" – se disculpó.

"¡Iván, Iván!" – gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Iván, quién es ese?" – preguntó Blu, confundido.

"¡Iván!" – Perla siguió llamando a su macho.

"¡Dime quién es ese tal Iván!" – exclamó Blu, pero de la nada, recibió un piedrazo en la cara.

"¡Hey, aléjate de mi esposa!" – gritó Iván, apareciendo desde arriba y cayendo sobre la espalda de Blu.

"¿Tú esposa, pero de qué hablas?" – preguntó Blu, defendiéndose.

"¡No la vuelvas a tocar!" – gritó enfurecido el macho de Perla, golpeando a Blu en la cara y en el estómago.

"¡Defiéndete!" – exclamó Stark.

"¡Hey, estás confundido, tú no eres su esposo!" – gritó Blu, derribando a Iván en el suelo.

"¡Claro que lo soy!"

"¡Su esposo soy yo!" – gritó él – "¡Perla, soy Blu!"

* * *

**Hasta la próxima actualización…**

**Atte. Zir Agron.**


	4. Un corazón roto

**Capítulo 4: Un corazón roto.**

**.-Blu-.**

Sentí una corazonada en mi interior. Algo me decía que así sería nuestro primer reencuentro luego de escapar de la muerte. Admito que esta no fue la mejor de las presentaciones que pude dar, pero al menos me esforcé para hacerlo lo más creíble posible, pero vaya que eso no funcionó.

"¡Perla, soy Blu!" – le grito a mi esposa de tal manera que la asusto aún más, pero en lugar de escapar volando, se queda mirándome con una cara que expresaba estupefacción y confusión.

"¿Qué?" – me pregunta, acercándose.

"¡Yo soy Blu, tu esposo, el padre de tus hijos, tu príncipe azul!" – le grito aún más fuerte, casi sin oxígeno por las patas de este guacamayo azul desconocido al que Perla llama Iván.

"¡Blu está muerto!" – me grita ella. Estaba llorando, definitivamente mis palabras habían tocado un lugar muy sensible de su espíritu – "¡No me hagas recordar esos días tan dolorosos en mi vida!" – su voz se quebraba aún más, abrió sus alas y se fue volando a toda velocidad derramando un mar de lágrimas.

"¡Perla!" – le grita Iván, o como se llame – "¡Perla, espera!" – se va volando, no sin antes dejarme atado a un árbol con una gruesa liana. Por un momento maldije a Perla por irse así, sin más palabras, pero yo no podía maldecir a la chica perfecta.

Estiré mi pata al tronco del árbol y saqué una afilada astilla. Corté la liana, pero no quiero ir a por Perla, ya que seguro estará ese sujeto llamado Iván que evitará que hable con ella, y que además está demasiada "frágil" para hablar conmigo.

Me quedo sentado apoyando mi espalda en el tronco del árbol un largo rato. Siento que mis patas se acalambran, ya incluso no las siento, así que me pongo de pie y troto un poco. Me caí tres veces hasta que por fin recuperé el control de mis patas.

La noche caía, y mi estómago ya no sonaba, ahora rugía, reclamando alimento. Encuentro un mango y lo devoro rápidamente. Por alguna razón, mi apetito seguía igual.

Esto es extraño, antes yo comía un mango y estaba satisfecho, ahora como uno y sigo con la misma hambre.

Al final me doy cuenta que las frutas no saciarían completamente mi hambre, así que opté por una opción un poco más bestial.

Abrí mis alas y las batí para tomar vuelo. Recorro el lugar por unos cinco minutos hasta que pude notar movimiento en el suelo. Aterricé ferozmente ante mi presa, era un conejo.

"Perdóname por esto" – le digo al conejo, atacándolo ferozmente y clavando mis garras, es decir, mis "cuchillos" en el cuello del desafortunado roedor. Escucho sus chillidos de dolor y se me parte el corazón de ser el que cometió esta atrocidad.

"Ya te acostumbraras" – oigo la voz de Stark en mi mente – "Ahora, come"

Nunca había comido otro animal, me parecía asqueroso, pero por fortuna, la carne de este conejo me llenó la tripa.

Mi pico y mis "cuchillos", gotean sangre sin parar. Dejo los restos de lo que anteriormente había sido un conejo y salgo volando hacia cualquier lugar donde pueda tomar un descanso.

Encuentro aquella atalaya donde Perla y yo habíamos dormido cuando teníamos la cadena que nos unía en nuestra primera gran aventura juntos. El lugar olía a madera podrida, esta atalaya está abandonada desde hace muchos años.

Aterrizó en la parte superior de la estructura, y una araña amenaza con picarme y envenenarme, pero yo reacciono rápido y la aplasto con mi pata.

Recosté mi espalda, y cerré mis ojos. Pasó un largo rato, y no podía dormir. Esta sería una noche muy larga.

Pasó aproximádamente una hora hasta que por fin fui llevado al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Iván aterrizó en la entrada de la madriguera, y pudo ver a Perla acostada en el nido. Estaba enrollada y parecía estar dormida. Se acercó un poco más, y descubrió que estaba despierta, y que además seguía llorando.

"Perla, te he buscado por todas partes" – dice Iván – "Me tenías muy preocupado"

Ella no contesta, sólo sigue llorando.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" – le pregunta Iván, abrazándola.

Perla le devolvió más lloriqueos. Al parecer la habían lastimado mucho.

"Perla, por favor no llores más, me parte el corazón verte así" – susurró Iván, acariciándola – "No sabes cuanto me duele verte así, a la mañana veo tu hermosa sonrisa y a la noche lloras"

"Perdóname…" – la voz de Perla estaba quebrada.

Iván se acomodó junto a ella.

"Te oigo llorar a la noche" – dice él, y Perla lo mira con sus ojos llorosos.

"¿De qué hablas?" – le pregunta.

"Todas las noches, cuando te quedas dormida, te escucho llorar, y a veces también hablas dormida"

"¿De verdad? ¿Y qué cosas digo?"

"Dices… 'Blu, vuelve a mí, Blu perdóname, Blu, sálvame de este dolor'"

Perla se quedó callada. Sabía muy bien que todas las noches tenía pesadillas, pero nunca las recordaba. Tenía miedo de dormirse, miedo de que las pesadillas vuelvan, e incluso de que se hagan realidad, aunque eso en teoría no podía ser posible. Pero a veces las teorías se equivocan.

"Pensé que ya lo habías dejado atrás" – dijo Iván, cuyo tono de voz parecía enojado.

"¿Dejar atrás qué cosa?" – pregunta Perla.

"Ya sabes, a Blu" – respondió con frialdad.

"Eso creía yo" – murmuró ella.

Hubo aproximadamente un minuto de silencio.

"Perla, no puedes amarme a mí si todavía lo amas a él" – dijo Iván, rompiendo el abrazo con frialdad – "No puedes amar a dos aves al mismo tiempo"

"¿Qué insinúas?" – preguntó Perla, mirándolo con preocupación – "¿Estás diciendo que no puedo amarte? ¿Por qué?"

"No dije eso, dije que no puedes amarme a mí y a Blu al mismo tiempo" – respondió con tono de voz fuerte – "Debes dejar ir a uno"

"Iván, yo te amo, eres mi esposo, eres padre de un huevo y el padrastro de mis otros hijos" – le dijo Perla, llorando de nuevo al mencionar sus otros hijos, cuyo creador masculino fue Blu.

"¿Lo ves? ¡Siempre te echas a llorar cuando mencionas algo que se relacione con Blu" – gritó Iván.

"¡Discúlpame, no puedo evitarlo!" – exclamó Perla, oponiendo resistencia a las lágrimas, pero cayó derrotada y rompió a llorar otra vez – "¡Es que su muerte me ha dejado en mi corazón un hueco tan profundo que nunca podrá ser llenado de nuevo!"

"¡Creí que yo había llenado ese hueco!" – gritó un Iván furioso.

"¡Tú lo llenaste un poco, pero no lo suficiente!"

"¡Perla, te doy amor, te doy cariño, te doy un hijo! ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué me arroje del Himalaya?"

"Blu haría eso por mí" – murmuró Perla, pero desgraciadamente Iván lo escuchó.

"¡Suficiente, me largo de aquí hasta que decidas a quien amar!" – gritó Iván – "¡Prefieres seguir amando a un pájaro muerto que amarme a mí!"

"Iván, tú no entiendes-"

"¡No, tú no entiendes!" – la interrumpió Iván, despegando con toda su fuerza hacia la corteza del interior del árbol y atravesándola – "¡Acabaré con ese maldito de una vez por todas!"

* * *

Blu abrió sus ojos de repente. Tuvo el presentimiento que una gran amenaza se había liberado en la selva.

"Prepárate para la más grande batalla de tu vida" - susurró Stark en su mente.

* * *

**Hasta la próxima actualización...**


	5. La trampa

**Capítulo 5: La trampa.**

**.-Blu-.**

No todo está perdido fue lo primero que dije al despertar a la mañana siguiente. Hacía mucho frío, tal parece que había llegado el invierno.

Enamorar de nuevo a Perla. Parecía una misión imposible, pero si lo logré una vez, tal vez haya una segunda.

Habían pocas nubes en el cielo, las probabilidades de que empiece una tormenta eran relativamente bajas.

Tuve que pasar otra vez por el horror de cazar a otros animales para alimentarme, pero esta vez no fue sólo una víctima, sino que fueron tres. No era tan malo, excepto para las desafortunadas víctimas, la carne tenía un sabor diferente a todo lo que he comido. Nunca me imaginé como un ser carnívoro.

Pasó un largo rato. Por la posición del Sol pude darme cuenta que eran las once de la mañana, así que volví a la atalaya para trazar un nuevo plan de atacar-enamorar.

Me senté en la parte más alta, y un extraño crujido me puso en estado de alerta. No pasó nada, así que me recosté y comencé a pensar.

Me di cuenta que en realidad no había que pensar mucho, pensé en encontrar la madriguera y esperar a que Iván se aleje de ahí para entrar y hablar con Perla, si ella no se diera un infarto antes de empezar la charla. No suena muy difícil.

Salí volando hacia el norte, donde se encontraba nuestro nido.

Quizás pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que por fin pude llegar. Esperé aproximadamente veinte minutos, pero no había ninguna señal de que Iván esté cerca, así que me escabullí y entré al nido. Estaba vacío. Perla no estaba aquí.

Acabo de darme cuenta de la probabilidad de que Perla se haya ido a vivir al nido de Iván. Maldita sea, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde estará su madriguera.

Vuelvo a la atalaya, y esta vez, por la adrenalina que gané por razones desconocidas, llegué mucho más rápido. Aterricé con fuerza en la parte más alta otra vez, y el crujido volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era más fuerte y no paraba.

De repente, la atalaya se derrumbó y yo caí entre los escombros. Los años y las lluvias desgastaron la estructura más de lo que yo creía. Habían kilos de escombros sobre mí, no podía moverme y sentía como un líquido recorría la parte delantera de mi cuerpo. ¿Estaba herido? ¿Era sangre?

Moví mis alas trabajosamente entre los escombros hasta mi pecho y mis sospechas se cumplieron, algo me había atravesado.

Me quedé quieto, quizás un solo movimiento en falso pudiera matarme en este instante.

Esperé por ayuda, pero nadie llegaba, hasta que mis agudos y perfeccionados oídos lograron escuchar unos pasos. Alguien se estaba acercando.

"Listo" – murmuró una voz masculina, y luego se marchó riéndose.

Alguien me había tendido una trampa. Posiblemente me haya seguido hasta aquí anoche y haya aflojado los largos tornillos remachados mientras dormía, debilitando aún más la estructura.

Intenté moverme, pero un punzante dolor casi me hace gritar. Al cabo de unos minutos me quedé inconsciente.

Desperté un rato después, mi cuerpo ya no estaba bajo escombros, ya que podía sentir el aire frío. Siento que algo toca mi pico. Abro mis ojos y veo una multitud de aves reunidas a mi alrededor, todos con miradas preocupadas. Los machos estaban expectantes y las hembras estaban tapándole los ojos a sus niños para que no vieran mi sangre. Pero había algo que me impresionó aún más, ya que al parecer lo que tocaba mi pico era el pico de alguien más, así que doy un brusco movimiento, que me causa un fuertísimo dolor, pero debía averiguar de quien se trataba, por un momento esperaba que fuera Perla quien me estaba brindando respiración pico-pico, pero no era ella, sino que era Jill.

"Jill, ¿pero qué haces?" – le pregunto, mirándola a los ojos.

"Salvándote la vida" – me responde ella, poniéndose de pie.

"¿Dónde está Laura?" – mi curiosidad crecía, ya que miré a mi alrededor y no encontraba a la pequeña.

"Fue a dar un paseo con un amigo" – contestó Jill, sentándose.

Doy un largo respiro, hasta que tengo el valor suficiente para mirar mi herida. No me gustó para nada, era un trozo de madera con una punta parecida a la de una lanza atravesándome.

"No se ve bien" – digo yo.

"Sólo es un rasguño" – dijo Jill, pero en su interior estaba muerta de preocupación – "No quise tocar eso, podía hacerte aún más daño"

Yo simplemente sonrío y pongo mi ala derecha en el hombro de Jill.

"Gracias por salvarme" – le digo.

"Para eso son los amigos" – me dice ella.

Eso me pilló por sorpresa. Yo no tomaba a Jill como una amiga, pero ahora que me salvó la vida, comienzo a considerar que podría resultarme útil su ayuda en mi misión por recuperar a Perla y apartar a Iván de mi camino.

Intento ponerme de pie, pero en el instante que comienzo a erguirme la herida empieza a chorrear sangre otra vez, así que me obligo a quedarme acostado. Esto era humillante.

Jill miró a la multitud de aves que sólo miraban.

"¡Dejen de quedarse ahí como idiotas!" – gritó una Jill furiosa – "¿No ven que se está muriendo? ¡Traigan sus traseros aquí y ayúdenme a cargarlo hasta el centro de conservación ambiental!"

Los machos más grandes me levantaron y me dejaron sobre una inmensa hoja de un árbol llamado ombú.

"Bien, a la cuenta de tres" – dijo Jill, agachándose, y no sé porque, pero creo que cometí el error más estúpido y humillante de mi vida, ya que "accidentalmente" observé la parte íntima de Jill por debajo de su cola cuando estaba agachada. Ella se dio cuenta, pero fingió que no sabía nada y yo tuve que librar una guerra en mi interior para evitar una erección, de la que afortunadamente salí victorioso – "¡Uno, dos, tres!" – me levantaron firmemente y me llevaron a pie, no me llevaron volando por temor a que la hoja se rompa y yo caiga sin poder volar, lo que seguramente ocasionaría mi muerte.

Miré el Sol, y por su posición debían de ser las tres de la tarde.

Por ir a pie, tardamos aproximadamente una hora en llegar al centro de conservación ambiental. Paramos en la puerta de la mansión y Jill voló hacia el timbre.

"¡Ya voy!" – gritó alguien desde adentro. Tulio abrió la puerta, y, al no ver a nadie, comenzó a cerrarla, pero Jill dejó escapar un chillido – "¿Y esto?" – preguntó el doctor mirando hacia abajo, donde vio a Jill y a otros cinco machos cargándome.

Doc. me llevó a la clínica y tomó un par pinzas.

"Esto te dolerá" – me advirtió, y yo me preparé para lo peor. Tulio abrió el par de pinzas y las cerró sobre la "lanza" que me había atravesado y comenzó a tirar de ella. Apreté mi pico contra el pecho de Jill para ahogar mis gritos de dolor. Ella también estaba llorando.

Después de unos minutos ya estaba conectado a las máquinas y Doc. me había sacado un poco de sangre.

"Te haré un análisis" – me dice Doc. – "Ese trozo de madera estaba podrido, podrías tener un virus recorriendo tu sangre buscando un órgano vital que infectar" – ese comentario me dejó muy preocupado.

Jill le dio las gracias a los machos que la ayudaron y se marcharon muy cansados.

"Jill, perdóname por lo de hace rato" – le digo, y ella se acerca.

"¿De qué hablas?" – me pregunta, aparentemente sin entender.

"Cuando te agachaste para levantar la hoja del ombú, yo… te miré… sin querer…" – mis palabras no se entendían bien.

Ella se ríe y se ruboriza notablemente.

"No tienes que pedir perdón" – me dice, sonriendo – "Es natural que los machos y las hembras se miren entre sí" – agrega en tono de broma, y yo también me río.

Pasaron dos horas y Jill no se iba ni un segundo, siempre estaba vigilando las máquinas, tratando de entender que significaban esas rayas que representaban el pulso de mi corazón. Estaba cuidándome.

"Tengo que ir a buscar a Laura" – me dice ella, acercándose – "¿Estarás bien?"

"Jill, tranquila" – le digo – "Todo estará bien, como tú lo dijiste, es sólo un rasguño"

Ella sonrió y me abrazó, yo se lo correspondí con mis dos alas.

"¡Volveré pronto!" – exclamó ella mientras la veía alejarse por una ventana.

"Detecto buenos sentimientos en tu interior" – me dice Stark por mi mente.

"Eso creo" – murmuro yo, apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada de mi camilla de ave. Me quedé dormido, de vez en cuando Tulio me despertaba para ver si seguía vivo, era obvio que no sabía que se trataba de mí.

Volví a despertarme, y Jill estaba a mi lado otra vez con Laura dormida entre sus alas. Se veían muy hermosas las dos juntas. Me hizo acordar lo que se sentía al tener una hermosa familia feliz.

"Hola" – me saluda ella, acercándose cuidadosamente sin despertar a Laura.

"Hola" – respondo yo, con voz ronca.

Ella sonríe y yo la miro. Su sonrisa era idéntica a la de Perla, muy hermosa. Pero algo no andaba bien, ya que algo borró su hermosa sonrisa.

"¡Cuidado!" – gritó, y una gran piedra rompió la ventana y le dio a Jill en la cabeza, tirándola desde la camilla hasta el suelo junto con Laura, quien despertó al instante y comenzó a gritar por su madre.

Tulio entra corriendo junto a Linda, Fernando y Alan para observar la escena. El doctor tomó a Jill cuidadosamente y por la expresión de su cara pude notar alivio.

"Estará bien, pero vaya que se ha dado un buen golpe" – murmuró Doc - "Por poco le rompe el cráneo"

Rápidamente Doc. recostó a Jill en una camilla junto a la mía y miró la ventana rota.

"Malditos vándalos" – murmuró Tulio, y se marchó junto con su familia - "Por la mañana le diré a Silvio que vigile esta sala, buenas noches" - dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Me di cuenta de que Doc. olvidó recoger la piedra, así que yo la miro, y noto que tenía un papel. Con un doloroso esfuerzo, pude erguirme y bajar hasta el suelo para ver que contenía el papel, que estaba manchado con la sangre de Jill y que además tenía un mensaje que decía: **_"¡Esto no termina aún!"_**

Me pregunté quién era el responsable de la trampa de la atayala, del ataque a Jill y del mensaje. Sólo se me pudo ocurrir un nombre…

* * *

**En mi opinión este fue un capítulo muy interesante, ¿ustedes que dicen?**

**Hasta la próxima actualización…**

_**Nota: para los que no entendieron, cuando digo "Doc." me refiero a Tulio.**_


	6. La trampa II El plan

**Capítulo 6: La trampa II - El plan.**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

**.-Blu-.**

Abrí mis ojos y rápidamente eché un vistazo a mi alrededor para comprobar de que no haya ningún asesino que me intente matar por segunda vez. El lugar estaba vacío. Miré a mi izquierda, y allí estaba Jill dormida con una venda bien puesta, su almohada de ave estaba un poco manchada de sangre.

Tulio siempre dejaba encendida la luz de la sala de pacientes.

Sentí rabia en mi interior, ¿por qué lastimar a Jill si ella no tienen nada que ver en mi batalla? El asesino debe creer que ella es mi aliada, de hecho lo es, ya que me ha salvado la vida.

Miré el reloj de la sala de pacientes, eran las cinco de la madrugada, ¿qué hacía yo despierto a esta hora?

Me doy cuenta de que tengo la garganta extremadamente seca, creo que llevo un día entero sin beber algo. El dolor de mi herida ha disminuido notablemente, incluso ya puedo erguirme sin problemas.

Bajé al suelo cuidadosamente y caminé hasta la cocina, a diferencia de la sala de pacientes, aquí las luces estaban apagadas, la única ayuda para mis ojos era la escasa luz de la luna, que ya estaba desapareciendo por el horizonte, anunciando que un nuevo día empezaría.

Por no poder volar por la herida, me las arreglé para treparme hasta la mesada moviendo la pequeña silla de Alan. Me acerqué a la canilla, la abrí y tomé un largo trago de refrescante agua.

Me dispuse a volver a mi camilla de ave, pero algo había pasado, la silla de Alan ya no estaba. Ahora no podía bajar, la caída desde la altura de la mesada era lo suficientemente dura como para hacer que mi herida brote sangre de nuevo.

Por un momento pienso en llamar a Jill con la esperanza de que despierte y me ayude, pero sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte despertarla luego del grave golpe que recibió.

Pasó aproximadamente un minuto, ya me estaba aburriendo y quería volver a dormir, así que me acerco al borde y me preparo para la caída. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy rápido…

"¿Te ayudo a bajar?" – me preguntó alguien por atrás.

Me doy la vuelta, y un puñetazo me manda a volar desde la mesada al suelo.

Mis sospechas se cumplieron, pues mi herida comenzó a sangrar de nuevo por el brusco movimiento.

Siento que algo se cierra sobre mi cuello y empieza a ahorcarme. Eran unas garras. Por la oscuridad no podía descubrir la identidad del atacante.

"Te voy a matar de una forma silenciosa y rápida" – me dice el asesino, acercando sus garras a mi estómago – "No te preocupes, te sacaré el primer órgano que encuentre"

A punto de quedarme sin aire, muevo mis alas por el suelo y tomé un objeto sólido que no sabía lo que era y rápidamente lo estrellé contra la cabeza del atacante, dejándolo atontado el suficiente tiempo como para ponerme de pie. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me sujetó con fuerza y me elevó en el aire a la altura del techo y me dejó caer sobre el estante donde estaban los vasos y platos, destrozando algunos y clavándome algunos vidrios.

El atacante me sujetó por la espalda y me puso un vidrio en el cuello, pretendiendo cortármelo, pero yo soy más rápido, y con otro pedazo de vidrio le provoco un corte en la pata izquierda y escucho su chillido de dolor, al parecer se había enfurecido, ya que emitió un fuerte grito y se arrojó sobre mi otra vez.

Los dos caemos de bruces al suelo de nuevo, y rápidamente me levanto y le propino una patada en la entrepierna, provocando que se quede tirado en el suelo unos diez segundos. Al parecer había ganado la pelea, pero me había equivocado, ya que se levantó sujetando un gran trozo de vidrio.

Trato de escapar, pero mi herida sigue chorreando sangre, lo que me debilitaba cada vez más. Me atrapó y me derribó al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera apuñalarme con el trozo de vidrio veo que la caja de fósforos estaba en el suelo, así que saco un palillo, lo enciendo y acercó el fuego al rostro del atacante. Gritó de dolor y escapó por una ventana abierta. Por desgracia no pude ver su rostro ni el color de sus plumas.

Jill aparece caminando lentamente, y al verme se echó a correr para ayudarme.

"¿Estás bien?" – me pregunta, notablemente preocupada – "¿Qué pasó?"

"Alguien… me atacó" – respondí con voz ronca – "Vine a tomar un poco de agua y me atacó por la espalda"

"¿No te hizo daño?"

"Casi me apuñala con un vidrio, pero no pudo tocarme" – le dije, presumiendo mi fuerza, y ella se ruboriza.

"Me alegra" – me dice Jill, sonriendo – "¿Vamos a la cama?"

Abrí mis ojos inmensamente, ¿me había ofrecido aparearme con ella o qué fue lo que intentó decir?

"Te ayudo, si quieres" – dice ella, ofreciéndome su hombre para sostenerme, y allí entiendo a lo que se refería con ir a la cama, se refería a ir a dormir. Supongo que después de un año sin aparearme con Perla, los deseos comienzan a tomar un lugar en mi mente. En ese instante recuerdo la escena de ayer, cuando vi la parte íntima de Jill al agacharse, me excité bastante. Pero no debo darle importancia a eso ahora, ya que todavía tengo una misión por delante.

Me sujeto de su hombro y lentamente me voy levantando, luego estiro mi ala por su espalda para que me sirva como soporte y empezamos a caminar hacia la sala de pacientes. Pasito por pasito y en silencio, mucho silencio, ni siquiera nos mirábamos. No podía aguantar la tentación, y la miro de reojo.

"¿Qué estás viendo?" – me pregunta, y yo me impresiono. ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta de que la estaba viendo de reojo? ¿O es que ella ya me estaba mirando antes?

"Tienes una bonita sonrisa" – respondí.

Ella se ríe.

"Gracias, tu tienes lindos ojos"

¿Mis ojos? ¿Qué tienen de bonito mis ojos ahora que son completamente negros por la primera metamorfosis que sufrí hace unos días? ¿O solo lo dijo para por lo menos dar una respuesta?

"Gracias" – le contesto, y me doy cuenta que voy perdiendo energía.

"¿Blu, te sientes bien?" – me pregunta, sosteniéndome con fuerza.

"Yo… yo…" – murmuré, y poco después caí al suelo inmóvil, lo último que pude escuchar fue la voz de Jill gritando el nombre de Tulio.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y otra vez estaba en la sala de pacientes. A mi lado estaban Jill y Laura expectantes.

"Hola" – digo yo, y ellas sonríen al mismo tiempo.

"¡Hola!" – me saludan.

"¿Qué me pasó?" – pregunté, y luego bostecé.

"Se te ha parado el corazón" – contestó Jill – "Bueno… eso fue lo que me dijo el humano"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta de la sala de pacientes se abre de una patada y entran Tulio, Linda, Fernando y Alan gritando mi nombre sin parar.

"¡Eres tú, volviste!" – gritó Linda, alzándome y abrazándome con tanta fuerza que casi me aplasta.

Me preguntaron un sinfín de cosas por toda una hora, y yo casi me rompo la pata escribiendo en una hoja mis respuestas con un lápiz. Entonces yo escribo una pregunta: _"¿Cómo ha estado Perla?"_

"Oh… ella… ella…" – murmuró el doctor, dudando.

"Dile la verdad" – dijo Linda, con voz triste.

"Se ha apareado… con otro macho…"

Mi siguiente expresión mostraba desde confusión hasta rabia. ¿Cómo pudo aparearse con otro macho en mi ausencia? ¡Me ha traicionado! ¿Cómo pudo dejar que otro macho la toque, la bese y la sienta? ¿Cómo pudo dejar que la parte noble de otro macho esté dentro de su vientre? ¿Con quién se habrá apareado? ¿Con Iván? ¿Con Chen? ¿Con Zazú, el tucán del Rey León?

Quiero arrancarme la cabeza.

Un rato después se van y me dejan descansar, todavía tengo mucha información que procesar.

"Jill, ¿puedes venir un segundo?"

"Claro" – ella se acerca rápidamente – "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Necesito que me ayudes" – le digo – "¿Conoces a un tal Iván?"

"¿Iván? Mmm… no me suena…"

"¿Guacamayo azul, alto, fuerte…?" – le digo, y ella reacciona.

"Creo que lo he visto" – me dice – "Pero no lo conozco"

"¿Dónde lo has visto?" – le pregunté.

"En el lago cuando voy a bañarme, a veces lo veo besándose con una chica, una guacamaya azul al igual que él"

"Esa debe ser Perla" – dije.

"Pero hay más" – me advierte.

"¿Más? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Cerca de mi nido hay una chica, que es una… mmm… como decirlo…"

"¿Prostituta?" – le digo.

"No diría prostituta, pero sí, es algo así"

"¿Qué hay con esa chica?"

"Todas las noches va al club de Nico y Pedro, y siempre vuelve con un macho distinto" – dijo ella, y yo no lograba entender la razón de por qué esa chica tenía que ver con mi misión.

"¿Y…?" – insistí.

"Un día lo vi volver con un macho que tenía todas las plumas azules, nunca había visto a otra ave igual"

"¿Era Iván?" – le pregunté incrédulo.

"Creo que sí…" – respondió Jill – "Un tiempo después pude ver unos pollitos de plumas azules y verdes recién nacidos"

"Oh… Dios…" – murmuré – "¿Me estás diciendo que Iván se hizo pasar por un buen chico y que en realidad es un salvaje asesino seductor de hembras?"

"Eso creo" – respondió ella.

Ahora sí me había enfurecido, ya tenía suficiente con que Perla haya tenido sexo con otro macho, pero esto de que Iván le sea infiel a sus espaldas fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

"Tenemos que detenerlo" – le dije a Jill, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¿En qué te ayudo?"

"Necesito que lo espíes"

"Eso suena peligroso…" – dijo Jill con tono preocupado – "Pero lo haré"

"Síguelo a todas partes, necesito que me digas a qué hora se va y a qué hora se vuelve, con ese tiempo podré hablar con Perla"

"Bien" – dijo Jill – "Laura, quédate aquí" – agregó, y se fue volando.

"Prepárate, Blu" – dijo Stark por mi mente – "La diversión acaba de empezar…"

* * *

**A que no se la esperaban. **

**Hasta la próxima actualización...**


	7. El segundo encuentro

**Capítulo 7: El segundo encuentro.**

**.-Jill-.**

Ahora era mi turno de hacer algo al respecto. Quizás con este espionaje pueda sacar la información necesaria para que Blu pueda hablar el tiempo necesario con su esposa.

El plan era simple y sencillo: llegar, espiar y huir sin ser descubierta.

Volé hacia el lago, quizás pueda seguirlos desde allí. Al llegar descubrí que en el lago no estaban mis objetivos. Sólo estaban algunas aves bañándose y chapoteando en el agua y algunas madres limpiando a sus niños. Nada fuera de lo normal y mis objetivos no estaban en mi terreno de visión. Esperé unos cinco minutos, y cuando estaba por marcharme para seguir explorando, pude ver una chica de plumas azules arrodillada a la orilla del lago. Al parecer estaba llorando, y creo que era Perla.

Esperé unos quince minutos a que aparezca Iván, pero no llegaba de ninguna parte, y la chica ya estaba por irse. Tomé la decisión de acercarme a hablar con ella, tal vez la pueda convencer de ir al centro de conservación ambiental para que pueda hablar con Blu. Pero alguien fue más rápida que yo, una tucán hembra se acercó a hablar ella.

Perla parecía ignorarla y negaba todo lo que decía, y entonces gritó algo de que él tenía la culpa de todo y que jamás tuvo que haberla tratado así.

La tucán hembra se aleja volando, y Perla miró el agua, aparentemente para ver su reflejo.

Entonces, a lo lejos puedo ver una figura azul acercándose a toda velocidad. Era Iván.

Perla también lo vio, y voló en dirección opuesta, aparentemente para escapar.

La sigo a la misma velocidad para poder ponerme al día con ella, pero era extremadamente rápida. Todo se arruinó cuando la perdí de vista.

Maldije a Perla por ser tan rápida volando.

Me detuve en una rama a descansar y a tomar un respiro, pero alguien me atacó por atrás y me derribó al suelo y comenzó a ahorcarme.

Miré al atacante, era Perla.

"¿Por qué me sigues?" – me preguntó.

"¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas?" – pregunté, fingiendo no saber nada.

"¡No te hagas la tonta, te he visto observándome en el lago y ahora me sigues!" – me gritó – "¡Dime qué quieres de mí!"

"Me envió alguien" – respondí con dificultad, Perla cada vez me ahorcaba con más fuerza.

"¿Alguien? ¿Quién?"

Abrí mi pico para hablar, pero escuchamos un ruido.

"Escóndete, y no hagas ruido" – me susurró, y yo corrí hacia un arbusto.

Agudice mi sentido auditivo para escuchar mejor.

"¡Perla, espera, no te vayas!" – gritó una voz masculina – "¡Déjame hablar contigo!"

"¡No, déjame sola!" – exclamó ella.

"Sólo quiero pedirte perdón" – dijo el macho, definitivamente se trataba de Iván.

"Yo no puedo… ¿qué te pasó en el ojo?" – preguntó Perla, al ver que tenía una hoja cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

"Ah… esto… emh…" – balbuceó mucho – "Una espina se me clavó…"

"¿Perdiste el ojo?" – preguntó preocupada.

"No, sólo fue un rasguño por suerte" – contestó Iván.

Perla estaba por hablar, pero de repente un pájaro extraño con los ojos totalmente negros y cuyos bordes de alas eran blancos. Era Blu.

"¡Tú!" – gritó Iván.

"¡Eres un asesino y un infiel!" – gritó Blu.

"¿Iván, a qué se refiere con infiel?" – le preguntó Perla, alejándose de él - "¿Y por qué te dice asesino? ¿Mataste a alguien?"

"¡Se refiere a que tuvo hijos con otra hembra!" – grité yo, saliendo del arbusto - "¡Y casi nos asesina a mí y a él!" - señalé a Blu.

"No…" – murmuró Perla, llorando desconsoladamente, y luego salió volando.

"¡Perla, espera!" – gritó Iván, y Blu tocó su hombro.

"¿Ves lo que has hecho?" – preguntó él – "Le has arruinado la vida aún más. Ya sufrió mucho por mi muerte, y ahora la obligas a pasar por esto. Iván, eres un desgraciado"

"Sólo quería que fuera feliz…" – murmuró él, con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Crees que teniendo sexo con otra hembra la hará feliz?" – le preguntó Blu.

Iván se dio vuelta y Blu le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar.

"¡Maldito sabandija!" – gritó Blu, arrancando las vendas de su herida – "¡Mira lo que me hiciste!"

"¡Pues te lo merecías!"

"¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi amiga!" – exclamó, señalándome a mi y a mi herida en la cabeza.

"¡Pues ella también se lo merecía!" – respondió Iván, levantándose.

"¡Casi dejas a una niña sin madre!" – gritó Blu, atacándolo. Nunca nadie me había defendido así, y me ruboricé mucho.

Siguieron peleando, dándose puñetazos y patadas.

"¡Peleas como una niña!" – exclamó Blu, golpeándolo – "¡No me puedes golpear si no me atacas en la oscuridad!"

"Ya lo veremos…" – murmuró Iván, sonriendo diabólicamente y volando hacia una cueva.

"¡Blu, no vayas!" – le grito yo, interponiéndome – "¡No sabes lo que se esconde ahí adentro!"

"¡Tengo que matarlo!" – me gritó él – "¡Casi nos asesina a los dos, embarazó a mi esposa y luego le fue infiel! ¡No merece vivir!"

"¡Blu es una trampa!" – le insistí, pero él no me hizo caso, y entró a la cueva.

* * *

**Aquí termina este capítulo…**

**Bueno, fue algo corto, luego subiré uno más largo.**

**Por otro lado, tengo algo que informarles, estoy planeando hacer un Grimdark Fic de Rio. Ya tengo muchas ideas, y neta que me revuelve el estómago tener que escribirlas XD!**

**Para los que no saben lo que es, un grimdark fic es una historia de horror, lo que implica lenguaje extremadamente explícito tanto sexual como violento, mucha sangre, torturas, e incluso muertes (asesinatos).**

**No vayan a odiarme por esa historia que ocuparía entre diez mil y veinte mil palabras. La tendrán en las próximas semanas. **

**Hasta la próxima actualización...**


	8. La cueva

**Capítulo 8: La cueva.**

**-Blu-**

Entré a aquella cueva en la que Iván se había metido.

El ambiente era oscuro, frío y húmedo. Unas gotitas de agua que caían desde arriba me mojaron las plumas, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

"¡Sal y pelea!" – exclamé, pero no recibí ninguna respuesta.

Caminé hacia adelante bastante deprisa, quizás esté escapando y si soy rápido lo atrape antes de perderlo. Pasaron cinco minutos de caminata, y el lugar cada vez se pone más frío y húmedo. Esta cueva es enorme, creo que estoy dentro de una montaña.

Escucho que alguien está susurrando mi nombre a lo lejos.

"Blu"

Camino un poco más rápido.

"Blu"

"¿Quién me habla?" – pregunto, y nadie responde.

Acelero aún más el paso, hasta llegar a un punto en donde el pasillo de la cueva se divide en dos tramos. Esto no pinta bien. Tendría que elegir el tramo por el que Iván escapó, ¿pero cuál de los dos es?

"Blu" – vuelve a susurrar aquella voz, que cada vez se hace más fuerte, alguien me sigue por atrás, y en caso de ser un enemigo, debería alejarme lo más rápido posible para evitar un enfrentamiento de dos contra uno.

Elijo el tramo derecho. Comienzo a caminar rápidamente y encuentro un pequeño arroyo interno. El agua está bastante turbia, lo que significa que alguien ha pasado corriendo por aquí recientemente. Meto una pata en el agua, es bastante profundo para mí, el agua me llega casi al cuello. Doy otro paso y mi pata se golpea contra una afilada roca. Maldigo en silencio, y creo que me he cortado. Doy otro paso, y esta vez tropiezo con algo suave. Caigo de bruces al agua, haciendo un gran ruido, y otra vez empiezo a escuchar el susurro.

"Blu"

El sonido atrae a aquél extraño ser.

Me pongo de pie, doy dos pasos y vuelvo a tropezar con algo suave. Maldigo en silencio nuevamente, y, con deseos de saber con qué me estoy tropezando, abro mis ojos dentro del agua y descubro el cadáver de un guacamayo escarlata que estaba en pleno estado de descomposición. Me levanto inmediatamente, impactado, y meto la cabeza dentro del agua y abro los ojos. Descubro que dentro de este arroyo interno hay varios cadáveres hundidos, un guacamayo blanco, un guacamayo gris, una lechuza, un guacamayo amarillo y verde y otro amarillo y azul. Todos estaban en estado de descomposición, excepto un ave que desafortunadamente ya era un esqueleto. Este lugar es un cementerio.

Salgo corriendo hacia el otro extremo del arroyo, quizás el agua esté envenenada, algo debió causar la muerte de tantas aves. Salgo del agua y mis sospechas se cumplieron: al golpearme la pata con esa roca me he provocado un corte en mi pata derecha. No puedo tomar riesgos de contraer una infección en esta apestosa cueva, así que lavo la herida en una pequeñísima cascada, que, básicamente, tan sólo se tratan de algunas gotas cayendo de arriba.

Me doy cuenta que al salir del agua puedo percibir un apestoso olor, seguramente deben de ser los cadáveres descompuestos y aquel esqueleto. Le echo un rápido vistazo para ver si me encontraba con la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarme a algún conocido entre esos cadáveres. Había uno que me parecía familiar, tenía razón, un conocido se encontraba dentro de ese putrefacto mar de cadáveres, el guacamayo gris, era uno de los que había ayudado a Jill a llevarme al centro de conservación ambiental luego de que cayera en la trampa de Iván en la atalaya. Sigo mirando los cadáveres, y veo que hay un pequeño tucán entre ellos. Por un momento me pareció que me iba a dar un infarto, ¿será uno de los hijos de Rafael y Eva?

Me alejo rápidamente del agua, no deseo ver más de esta masacre.

"¡Iván!" – grité – "¡Te voy a matar, bastardo sin médula!"

Oigo una risa que proviene de todas partes.

"¿Crees que me puedes detener?" – preguntó la voz de Iván, y luego volvió a reír – "Eres un suicida al seguirme hasta aquí"

"¡Vengaré a las aves que asesinaste!" – le grité, preparado para luchar, aunque no tenga ni idea de donde estaba.

"Oh… Blu…" – murmuró él – "Muchos me han dicho eso, y todos acabaron muertos"

"Conmigo será diferente" – le dije – "¡Sal de donde te escondas!"

"Detrás de ti" – me dice, e inmediatamente me doy vuelva, y veo que su cuerpo esta totalmente ensangrentado.

"¿Qué te pasó?" – le pregunto, mirando como sus alas gotean sangre.

"Tuve unas pequeñas dificultades" – me responde, sacudiéndose las plumas y echando sangre en todas partes.

"Respóndeme, ¿de dónde ha salido toda esa sangre?" – insisto.

"Oh… tuve una pequeña peleíta con tu amiga" – me responde – "Me lastimó bastante, pero no pudo resistir ante mí"

"¿Jill?" – le pregunté, impactado.

"¿Se llamaba Jill?" – me preguntó Iván, y luego se echó a reír – "Que lástima… era una chica muy bonita, tenía buen cuerpo" – suspiró – "Creo que le gustabas"

"¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Jill?" – le pregunté, y apreté mis garras contra el duro suelo para expresar mi furia – "¡Dime qué le hiciste!"

Iván señala el arroyo con su ala ensangrentada, y yo corro hacia el agua. El cuerpo de Jill se ha hundido en el arroyo. Tiene agujeros en la cabeza, lo que quiere decir que Iván le rompió el cráneo con sus garras o con su pico. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que esos susurros eran los gritos de Jill pidiéndome ayuda. Me ha estado pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente todo este tiempo, y ahora está muerta.

"Jill…" – murmuré, y mis ojos echan muchas lágrimas – "¡No, no, no!"

"¡Sí, sí, sí!" – grita Iván – "¡Fue muy valiente para enfrentarse a mí!" – agregó señalando su pecho, que estaba lleno de profundos y desagradables cortes – "Me ha dejado cicatrices"

Salgo volando hacia Iván, dispuesto a vengar la muerte de Jill, pero me frena golpeándome en el estómago y luego en la espalda.

"Bueno, Blu" – me dice Iván, caminando a mi alrededor – "Te doy la bienvenida a mi verdadero hogar"

"Pensé que vivías con Perla" – murmuré.

"Vivía con ella, y a veces me pasaba por aquí para despedirme de mis víctimas" – me respondió, sentándose sobre una roca.

"¿Por qué los asesinaste?"

"Por una simple razón: mantener en secreto todo lo que hago" – me dice.

"¿De qué hablas?" – le pregunto, tratando de levantarme.

"Me he apareado con muchas hembras a lo largo de toda mi vida, pero cuando llegué a Río de Janeiro sufrí un severo cambio"

Lo escucho con atención.

"En esta selva hay tantas hembras, y todas son muy hermosas, no podía permitirme no aparearme con ellas"

"¿Así que te dedicas a crear hijos en todas las hembras que encuentres? ¿Incluida Perla? ¿Las seduces y ellas caen a tus alas?"

"No exactamente, cuando una no quería hacerlo, era el momento de usar la fuerza"

"¿Así que también has violado a varias hembras?"

"A muchas, mi estimado invitado, y para evitar que me delaten, cuando terminaba de divertirme con sus cuerpos hacía lo que tenía que hacer para mantener mi reputación"

"Las asesinabas"

"Exacto, ¿no lo ves, Blu?" – me pregunta – "En esta selva hay miles de hembras, tan hermosas y sensuales, con sus cuerpos moviéndose de izquierda a derecha" – agrega, y su perversión comienza a repugnarme – "Tenemos que ser un equipo"

"¿Equipo?" – le pregunto, incrédulo.

"¡Exacto, juntos tendremos a todas las hembras de la selva bajo nuestro control!" – exclama Iván – "¡Haremos lo que queramos con ellas! ¡Tendremos hijos en todas partes! ¡Seremos los machos más felices del mundo con miles de hembras a nuestra disposición!"

"¡Querrás decir los machos más pervertidos de la humanidad!" – le grito – "¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Has asesinado, has violado, has mentido, le has sido infiel a todas tus amantes!"

Iván suspiró.

"¿Y qué pasa con el pequeño tucán?" - le pregunto señalando el cadáver de dicha ave.

"Me descubrió cuando estaba teniendo sexo con una guacamaya verde" - me responde - "No pude tomar riesgos"

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que puede de que se trate de uno de los hijos de Rafael y Eva?"

"No me interesa" - me dice Iván.

"¡Asesino!" - le grito.

"Acabo de acordarme del día en el que me levanté a tu noviecita, Perla" – me dice – "Sus gritos de placer casi me dejaban sordo y tuvo tantos orgasmos que prácticamente me había bañado en sus flujos, quería dejarla después del apareamiento, pero ella estaba tan caliente y tan apasionada, que no pude detenerme" – agregó – "Quiero decirte que nunca tuve como objetivo dejar embarazada a Perla, dentro de unos días dará a luz un huevo"

"¿Sólo uno?" – le pregunté, y me eché a reír – "¡Debes de ser horrible en la cama!"

"¿Me insultas así?" – me pregunta Iván – "Soy mucho mejor que tú"

"¡Sólo le has dado un huevo!"

"¿Y qué?"

"¡Yo le di tres! ¡Soy mejor que tú en la cama!"

Noto como Iván empieza a irritarse, pues está apretando sus garras contra el suelo.

"¡Vas a morir!" – me grita, y empieza a atacarme.

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza, estoy trabajando a full en un grimdark fic que estará disponible en las próximas semanas.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización…**


	9. El tercer encuentro

**Capítulo 9: El tercer encuentro.**

**-Blu-**

Sabiendo que la batalla por fin comenzaría, me puse en posición de defensa dispuesto a rechazar el primer ataque de Iván, pero la fuerza de su envión es muy grande y ambos caemos y rodamos por el suelo hasta un profundo barranco. Me doy cuenta por la reacción de Iván que él no sabía que este barranco estaba aquí.

Cada vez que mi cuerpo se golpea con la pendiente diagonal del barranco siento más dolor. Seguimos rodando cuesta abajo hasta que una estalagmita de piedra me atraviesa la pierna a la altura de la pantorrilla. Chillé de dolor, y la caída terminó diez segundos después.

Miro a Iván y me doy cuenta de que se ha quedado inconsciente, y veo que no ha tenido mucha suerte, ya que tiene dos estalagmitas atravesadas, una en el estómago y otra en el ala izquierda.

Me pongo de pie y trato de caminar, pero esta estalagmita atravesando mi pantorrilla me produce un dolor fatal junto con mi anterior herida de la trampa de la atalaya que está sangrando otra vez.

Me muevo a mi izquierda, y noto que la temperatura comienza a elevarse. Empiezo a sudar, primero poco, pero luego más.

El ambiente comienza a tornarse rojo cuanto más camino, hasta que llega el punto en el que comienzo a ver un río de líquido rojo moviéndose lentamente. Era un río de lava.

Me siento cerca de la orilla y comienzo a sacarme la estalagmita de la pantorrilla. Cada vez que la muevo un poco pierdo aún más sangre. Decido que es mejor sacarla de un tirón para evitar que el dolor se prolongue. Doy un fuertísimo tirón y la estalagmita escapa de mi pantorrilla seguido de un crujido, y temo porque se me haya roto algo.

Un nuevo agujero ha quedado en mi pierna. Veo que hay una candente piedra cerca de la orilla del río de lava, me acerco para recogerla y así cicatrizarme personalmente mi pierna perforada.

Estiro mis alas y agarro la piedra quemándome un poco, me la acerco rápidamente a mi herida y la dejo reposar, hasta que en unos dolorosos segundos se ha cicatrizado parcialmente.

Doy un suspiro de alivio, me doy vuelva y veo que Iván está parado detrás de mí con sus dos estalagmitas atravesándolo. Por alguna razón que desconozco está sonriendo, y luego me pregunto si no sentirá dolor.

"Creo que esto será más divertido de lo que pensaba" – me dice él, y luego se arranca brutalmente las dos estalagmitas sin hacer ni una mueca de dolor, luego me agarra por la espalda y me arroja al río de lava, pero yo vuelo y me pongo a salvo antes de derretirme sin prestarle atención al estado de mis heridas.

Antes de que pueda hacer algo, un pilar de lava se eleva hasta casi matarme horneado. Este lugar está lleno de géiseres.

Me di cuenta de que era hora de jugar a las carreras o algo así, salgo volando por encima del largo río de lava, esquivando pilares de lava que cada vez se elevaban más alto y goteaban líquido rojo por todas partes. Me preocupa que una gota de lava me caiga en alguna de mis alas, me caería y no volvería a subir. Iván está detrás de mío, por la expresión de su cara veo que está igual de preocupado, escucho que me grita que me detenga y que pelee como un hombre, me lo grita una y otra vez.

Continuamos volando, hasta que llegamos a una candente cascada roja. A continuación veo un inmenso océano de lava. Definitivamente esta cueva era el corazón de un volcán, que, afortunadamente, no estaba en estado de erupción.

En este lugar los pilares de lava son aún más grandes y altos. Me detengo un momento para observar a mi alrededor en busca de Iván, no lo veo por ninguna parte, y, cuando estoy por marcharme, cae por encima de mí y comienza a ahorcarme en el aire.

"¡Morirás!" – me grita.

Miro hacia abajo en busca de alguna ayuda, sin embargo, encuentro algo que definitivamente no me agrada: un pilar de lava se eleva rápidamente justo debajo de nosotros.

Comienzo a forcejear con toda mi capacidad para zafarme y escapar. No lo consigo, así que uso una forma un poco más dolorosa, le pateo la entrepierna a Iván y la expresión que pone me causa gracia.

"¡Nos vemos, pollo al horno!" – le grito, me alejo y me detengo a mirar el sangriento espectáculo.

Iván miró hacia abajo y descubrió el pilar de lava acercándose a toda velocidad, y antes de ver su horrorosa muerte me di la vuelta y salí volando en busca del cadáver de Jill y los demás asesinados para darles los funerales que se merecen. Laura debe saber la verdad sobre lo que pasó con su madre, y debo comentarle a Rafael y a Eva sobre el posible asesinato de uno de sus hijos.

La idea de volver a ese putrefacto mar de cadáveres me revuelve el estómago.

En este preciso momento me encuentro regresando hacia la zona de las aguas putrefactas, esquivando pilares de lavas y sintiéndome victorioso por la horrorosa muerte de Iván. Después de ese baño de lava que recibió no debe de haber quedado ni siquiera la más mínima molécula de sus restos, no será enterrado, no será velado, nunca volverá a ser recordado y querido, nadie llorará por su deceso, es la peor muerte que uno puede tener.

Por fin consigo llegar a la orilla del río de lava. Me siento muy alejado de la orilla a descansar y a revisar algunas quemaduras que me han causado las gotas de los pilares de lava. No son graves, excepto por una en la zona de las costillas, que seguramente me dejará una marca de por vida.

Descanso cinco minutos. Me estiro un poco e inmediatamente salgo volando hacia el lago de los muertos, por así decirlo.

Al llegar aterrizo a unos cinco metros de la orilla del lago. Me acerco lentamente, observando los cadáveres.

El cadáver de Jill estaba por la derecha, así que inmediatamente miro en esa dirección, pero me encuentro con la sorpresa de que su cuerpo no estaba allí. Mi teoría es que la corriente del lago se la haya llevado a algún otro lugar.

"A ver, Jill, ¿dónde puedes estar?" – me pregunto a mí mismo, rascándome la cabeza y exigiéndole a mi mente una respuesta clara.

Miro a mi izquierda, y tampoco está ahí. Me di por vencido rápidamente, pero lo que pasó a continuación fue tan rápido y tan impactante que ni yo me lo puedo creer.

Escucho un golpe por detrás de mí, me doy la vuelta y veo a Iván sosteniendo una estalagmita que está al rojo vivo. Su ala izquierda está totalmente carbonizada, la lava le ha arruinado un ojo y una pata se le ha derretido parcialmente. Está totalmente quieto, y, luego, para mi sorpresa, cae al suelo inmóvil revelando que detrás de él hay un cuerpo escarlata sosteniendo una piedra. Es Jill.

"¡Jill!" – le grito – "¡Gracias a Dios, estás viva!"

Esperaba que me conteste algo dulce, pero deja escapar un espantoso grito y comienza a morder, a arañar y a picotear brutalmente a Iván, arrancándole varios pedazos de carne. El "banquete" de Jill duró diez segundos, cuando terminó de triturar a Iván con su pico, me miró y me abrazó con fuerza.

"¡Listo, todo terminó!" – me dice, y comienza a reírse torpemente, como si se tratara de una broma o algo así.

"Creí que habíamos quedado en que yo mataba a Iván" – le comento.

"No está muerto" – me contesta – "Está agonizando"

"Oh, perfecto, le haré sufrir un poco más" – le dije, entonces agarré a Iván y me lo llevé conmigo al río de lava.

Me detengo un momento y lo miro. Tenía su ojo bueno apenas abierto y cada vez que su pico se abría un poco se escapaba un chorro de sangre desde su garganta, es evidente que morirá aunque lo lleve con Tulio, cosa que no tengo planeado hacer. Su pico se mueve lentamente, como pidiéndome que termine con su sufrimiento. No quiero ser tan cruel, así que cumplo su última petición. Lo suelto, y me quedé viendo como su cuerpo se desintegraba con lentitud en el río rojo.

Volví con Jill, y ambos volamos al centro de conservación ambiental para ser curados nuevamente.

Tulio nos recibe con gran entusiasmo. Nos informa que María había dado a luz dos huevos. Así que ella y Chen ahora tendrían nuevas responsabilidades como padres. Me alegra bastante escuchar una buena noticia después de tantas preocupaciones y tanto sufrimiento en estos últimos días.

Con el paso de las horas, me doy cuenta de que Jill se está comportando de una forma rara. A veces se ríe sin que nadie diga o haga algo, a veces se pierde y no se da cuenta de que le hablamos. Es probable que haya sufrido daños mentales o algo así.

Tulio entró a la sala de pacientes con una bandeja llena de frutas para nosotros.

"Jill, ven a comer un poco" – le digo, y creo que no me ha escuchado – "¡Jill!"

"¿Qué?" – me pregunta, sonriéndome, pero luego se pone seria.

"Tienes que comer un poco"

"Ah, claro" – me contesta, y caminamos lentamente hacia la bandeja. Estábamos demasiado cansados como para ir volando hacia ella.

Le doy un mordisco a una manzana, y entonces aparece Laura gritando el nombre de su madre y abrazándola con fuerza.

Jill me mira como preguntándome quién era esta pequeña polluela.

"Es tu hija" – le digo, y me mira impresionada. Esto lo comprueba todo, ha sufrido daños mentales.

Pasó un buen rato, y ahora todos estaban dormidos.

"Buscaremos a Perla cuando estés recuperado" – me dice Stark.

"Claro" – le digo – "Sólo espero que no se haya suicidado o algo así"

"No digas tonterías, ahora duérmete"

* * *

**¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? Entonces comenta, opina, y, en caso de que no te haya gustado, déjame tus críticas para poder revisarlas.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	10. Fin de la partida

**Capítulo 10: Fin de la partida.**

Por fin…

Ah… Por fin…

Por fin algo estaba a mi favor. Ahora que Iván está fuera del juego ganar esta "partida" será muy sencillo. Lo único que tengo que hacer es encontrar a Perla, hablar con ella y solucionar todo este embrollo, no suena muy difícil.

"Levántate y empieza a buscarla" – me dice Stark telepáticamente.

"Alguien debe cuidar a Jill" – le dije – "Recuerda que ha sufrido daños mentales, no podemos dejarla sola, probablemente intente matarse con algo"

"Pues yo veo que está muy dormida, no despertará en un largo rato" – me contesta – "Además, su hija está a su lado, ella la cuidará"

"Jill ni siquiera recuerda que Laura es su hija, Stark" – comenté.

La puerta de la clínica se abre y entra Tulio con unas bandejas con frutas.

"Buenos días" – me saluda, y yo le devuelvo un graznido – "Te estás recuperando rápidamente, en unos días ya estarás como nuevo"

¿Unos días? No puedo esperar unos días, debo encontrar a Perla lo más rápido posible. Inmediatamente me quejo.

"Sé que quieres buscar a Perla, pero no puedes salir en este estado" – me dice – "Tendrás que esperar unos días"

Vuelvo a quejarme.

"Y para asegurarme de que no puedas escapar, te tendré que encadenar" – agrega, sacando una pequeña cadena del bolsillo de su bata blanca.

"Es hora de hacer algo al respecto" – me dice Stark.

El doctor acerca su mano para encadenarme, y lo muerdo con fuerza.

"¡Ay, ay, ay, suéltame!"

Intenta apartarme, pero yo apreté mi pico aún más.

"¡De acuerdo, puedes salir!" – exclamó, y lo solté inmediatamente. Creo que le he provocado daño, porque corre a vendarse los dedos que le he mordido.

Me levanto, abro la ventana y salgo volando hacia el norte.

En diez minutos aterrizo a la orilla del lago, hay pocas aves por ser de madrugada. Por alguna razón no dejan de mirarme, y probablemente sea porque tengo vendado una gran parte de mi cuerpo, pero eso no me impide volar con cuidado.

"Si yo fuera Perla, ¿dónde estaría?" – me pregunté – "En el club no podría estar, por su embarazo, tampoco estaría de paseo"

Ahí me doy cuenta de la situación, Perla debe de estar en su nido preparándose para dar a luz el huevo. Ya debe de faltar poco para que el momento llegue.

Inmediatamente salgo volando hacia nuestro antiguo nido. No me importaba el dolor provocado por mis heridas, no me importaba cuanta sangre pierda volando a esta velocidad, lo único que quiero es ver a Perla sonriendo como antes.

En cinco minutos aterricé con fuerza en la entrada de la madriguera, no hay nadie, y está un poco más desordenada que la última vez que visité este lugar.

"¿Perla?" – la llamé, esperando alguna respuesta, pero no pasó nada.

Reviso cuidadosamente cada rincón del interior de la madriguera, esperando encontrar algo, pero no, no encuentro nada.

Me asomó a la entrada para mirar hacia afuera, y entonces veo que abajo hay un rastro rojo, quizás sea sangre.

Me bajo de un salto y sigo el rastro. Cada vez es más grande, y entonces encuentro una espina muy ensangrentada. La agarro y la miro un poco, luego avanzo un poco y me encuentro con mi objetivo, es Perla, pero no la encontré como yo deseaba, ya que está sobre un enorme charco rojo y tiene un largo corte en la sección del vientre. ¿Ha intentado suicidarse o qué?

"¡Perla!" – le grito, y me arrodillo junto a ella, empapándome con su sangre – "¿Qué te hiciste?"

"No podía aceptar tener un hijo con ese bastardo" – me contesta – "Así que hice lo correcto"

"¿QUÉ?" – casi me doy un infarto, pero pude contenerme – "¿Qué le has hecho al huevo?"

Me pongo a pensar un poco. Mi teoría es que Perla intentó algo llamado "aborto". Pero el tema es, ¿cómo se enteró que podía hacer eso?

"No he podido sacármelo" – me contesta, y me siento aliviado – "Quería arrojarlo al agua cuando salga de mi vientre"

"Perla, no es mi intención ofenderte, pero… ¿has enloquecido?"

Cuando está por contestarme, deja escapar un chillido de dolor y empieza a llorar. Sí, el momento ha llegado.

"Perla, escúchame, tú no te merecías nada de esto, te merecías lo mejor del mundo, el bebé no tiene la culpa de lo que ha hecho Iván, no tienes que culpar al bebé, ¿entiendes?"

"El bebé es de Iván, no quiero nada que me haga recordar a él" – me contesta, y luego chilla de nuevo.

Veo como empieza a apretar sus garras y sus alas contra la tierra, y empieza a llorar aún más.

"Te ayudaré, ¿vale?"

Ella simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

"Veamos…" – murmuré, situándome frente a sus piernas y abriéndolas un poco para encontrarme con un manantial de sangre – "Oh… Dios…" – me permito decir que casi vomito, la herida es mucho peor de lo que pensé. Probablemente se ha desangrado lo suficiente como para fallecer después de que el huevo salga.

"Blu, te amo" – dice ella, y entonces empieza a pujar.

"¿Me has dicho Blu?" – le pregunto, y no me lo puedo creer – "¿Ya me crees?"

"Algo en mi interior me dice que eres tú" – me contesta, y hace fuerza otra vez.

No tengo que perder la concentración, así que me centró en el medio de sus piernas. Su carne se abre lentamente, y es ahí cuando lo veo.

"¡Perla, ya casi terminas, tienes que hacer fuerza una última vez!" – exclamé, y entonces Perla grita de dolor, y el huevo cae en mis alas – "¡Listo!"

Ella está respirando agitadamente.

"Ahora tengo que llevarte con Tulio"

"No, Blu, déjame aquí y llévate al huevo a un lugar seguro"

"Ni creas que te abandonaré aquí para mueras desangrada" – contesté, y dejé el huevo en el suelo, cubriéndolo de hojas para mantenerlo caliente y que nadie lo encuentre.

Levanto a Perla y me la llevo al centro de conservación ambiental.

"Blu… por favor date prisa…" – murmuró ella. Ni me imagino el dolor que estaba sufriendo, sin duda este es uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. Dolor, sangre, tristeza y preocupación. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

El dolor de la herida del corte que se hizo para intentar extraerse el huevo y el dolor del parto debe de estar matándola.

Aterricé en la puerta, toqué el timbre pero no aparecía nadie, así que rompí una ventana de un piedrazo y volé hacia adentro con una agonizante Perla en mis alas.

Tulio bajó corriendo por las escaleras. Tenía la mano vendada por la poderosa mordida de hace rato.

Le entregué a Perla y él salió corriendo a la clínica.

(PONER RAYA LARGA).

Pasó un largo rato, quizás una o dos horas, y la puerta de la clínica seguía cerrada. Desde adentro se escuchaban voces y objetos moviéndose.

Una chispa en mi mente me hizo acordar del huevo que se quedó en medio de la selva. Inmediatamente voy a buscarlo.

"¡Por favor, que siga ahí!" – exclamé, y en diez minutos aterricé en el pasto. El charco de sangre de Perla ya estaba seco y ahora sólo era una gran mancha roja. Busco entre las hojas y encuentro el huevo. Está algo frío.

Lo llevo de regreso al centro de conservación ambiental.

Cuando llego veo que Tulio está hablando con Linda, Fernando y Alan.

"Se ha desangrado mucho, pero creo que vivirá" – les dijo – "¡Ah, hola Blu! ¿Qué tienes ahí?"

Les muestro el huevo, y todos aplauden.

"¡Que maravillosa sorpresa!" – exclamó Linda, tomando el huevo y acariciándolo con cuidado – "¡Nuestra familia se agrandará de nuevo!" – agrega, y todos reímos.

Tulio me deja entrar a la sala de pacientes críticos, todas las camillas estaban vacías, excepto por una, en la que estaba una dormida Perla con un respirador artificial y varios aparatos conectados a ella.

"Aquí tienes tu huevo, Perla" – le susurro, acomodando el huevo en la camilla junto a ella y cubriendo a madre e hijo con una manta – "Nuestro pequeño…"

En ese instante mi cuerpo empieza a brillar, y el espíritu de Stark se separa de mí.

"Hasta siempre… capitán Blu…" – susurró él, mientras su espíritu se elevaba hacia el cielo.

"Hasta siempre, Stark, gracias por tu ayuda"

Al cabo de un rato Perla abrió sus ojos.

"Hola" – susurra, y luego hace una mueca de dolor.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" – le pregunto, y la respuesta era obvia, los calmantes que Tulio le ha administrado han reducido un poco su dolor, pero no todo.

"Creo que bien" – me contesta, aunque no segura del todo – "¿Qué es esto?" – preguntó, observando un bulto debajo de su manta.

"Míralo" – le digo, y ella mueve la manta para revelar el huevo.

"Es bastante grande, seguramente será fuerte como tú" – opina, y ambos sonreímos.

La puerta se abre y entra Tulio.

"Revisaré tus signos vitales un momento" – dice, y hace unos controles rutinarios a los aparatos – "Al parecer todo está bien"

Perla sonríe y recuesta su cabeza en la pequeña almohada.

"Pondré tu huevo en una incubadora" – dice, y acerca la mano al huevo, pero Perla lo aparta – "¿Qué pasa?"

Era fácil deducir lo que pasaba, ya que Perla abrazó el huevo. No quería que se lo llevaran a ninguna parte.

"De acuerdo, se quedará contigo" – dijo el doctor, y luego se marchó.

Pasaron varios días hasta que Perla volvió a volar de nuevo.

Nos llevamos al huevo a nuestro antiguo nido y nos volvimos a instalar.

Era un sábado cuando toda nuestra familia y amigos se reunieron en nuestro árbol para ver el nacimiento de un nuevo polluelo. El huevo comenzó a moverse, y todos aplaudimos cuando se rompió. Era un macho, cuyo nombre fue Eduardo.

Sofía se deprimió un poco. Ya eran tres machos y sólo una hembra, le gustaría tener una hermana con quien compartir sus más íntimos secretos.

Lisandro y Karen estaban muy cercanos a ser padres también, ya que planeaban aparearse definitivamente en unos días.

Pablo y Sofía estaban muy cercanos a empezar una relación amorosa.

Dos días después del nacimiento de Eduardo se rompieron los dos huevos de Chen y María, desde donde surgieron un macho y una hembra. El macho recibió el nombre de Adriel, y la hembra se llamó Inés.

Jill recibió un tratamiento para reparar los daños mentales que ha sufrido.

Por fin todo volvió a la normalidad, y ambas familias de guacamayos azules vivieron muy felices con estas nuevas bendiciones.

* * *

**Este es el final compañeros.**

**Hasta la próxima historia: "**_**Lealtades y traiciones II".**_


End file.
